


Крутейшая афера века

by Celestial_Li, WTF_Gryffindor_2019



Series: Спецквест [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:18:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestial_Li/pseuds/Celestial_Li, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Gryffindor_2019/pseuds/WTF_Gryffindor_2019
Summary: реф (полная версия на 17к слов)





	Крутейшая афера века

**Author's Note:**

> [реф (полная версия на 17к слов)](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1TWHo1KquXylUJ_qJZ0PPK3gdzd_5UWohmDYzWSRf4PU/edit?usp=sharing)

План мистера Дамблдора

 

В предыдущих главах: 

Альбус Дамблдор (реф) — глава, в которой повествуется о том, что мистер Дамблдор вовсе не либерал и не добрый маг.

Политика (реф) — об устройстве магического общества, которое на самом деле дофига демократичное и технологически продвинутое, а также о политике в 20 веке.

Создание злодея (реф) — о том, что Волдеморт — невинная жертва гриффиндорца или что случайно получилось у Дамблдора. 

Создание героя (реф) — о том, что намеренно делал Дамблдор и как красиво у него это получалось.

 

Победа над Волдемортом только вершина айсберга. Задумка Дамблдора куда многограннее и интереснее — полностью изменить порядок вещей, передать власть от чистокровных из высшего класса в руки полукровок из среднего. 

Он проводил либеральные законы, выступал за маглорожденных и усреднение образования с целью большей безопасности знаний, за смешение маглорожденных и чистокровных. Чистокровные же выступали за свои знания, культуру и свободы — за мир демократии во главе с чистокровными из высшего класса как хранителями культуры и технологий. И тут нужно еще раз повторить, что эта аристократия совершенно иная — обладающая знаниями, боевая. Даже о магловском высшем классе Х.Ортега-и-Гассет в «Восстании масс» писал: «Здесь, как и в других отношениях, английская аристократия, по-видимому, представляет исключение. Но достаточно припомнить в основных чертах историю Англии, чтобы признать, что этот достойный удивления пример только подтверждает правило. Вопреки общепринятому мнению, английское дворянство меньше знало изобилие, больше — долг и опасность, чем дворянство на континенте Европы. Именно поэтому оно снискало уважение, которое всегда вызывает неизменная готовность к борьбе.» — и этим объясняется вся философия Пожирателей: они готовы бороться за свой мир (см. реф Политика). 

Так что для Дамблдора задача была не в том чтобы победить Волдеморта, а в том, чтобы победить чистокровных. Что примечательно, в этой войне чистокровные сражаются с чистокровными (высший класс — Пожиратели vs Орден), а полукровок и маглорожденных практически не видно, если они тесно не связаны с Дамблдором или самим Гарри — потому Волдеморт и побеждал в первой войне. 

Среди аналитиков даже есть гипотеза, что и пророчество (версия, что пророчество — это слив информации: почему не в самые спокойные времена собеседование Трелони проходило в «Кабаньей голове», тогда как тот же мистер Реддл приходил в Хогвартс?), и смерть Поттеров были спланированы, но скорее Дамблдор, как истинный мастер, превосходно использует естественный ход событий, лишь направляя их в нужное ему русло. И в этом и есть гениальность. 

С удачной смертью Поттеров наступает затишье, в ходе которого часть чистокровных, потерпев поражение, прижимает уши и залегает на дно порядочной респектабельности. Другая же часть утверждает, что не отступится, и коротает время в Азкабане, что весьма на руку мистеру Дамблдору. Он продолжает проводить свою политику.

Гарри Поттер — это уникальный проект, где Дамблдор полностью сотворил нужного ему героя. Гарри всю его жизнь воспитывают для его миссии, создают и корректируют его черты характера, бережно взращивая одни — безрассудство, гиперответственность, влезание куда не просят и вылезание откуда не ждут и затушевывая другие — стремление к вниманию и любви окружающих (пример Локонса, регулярные опалы, начиная с первого курса), пичкают нужной информацией, поданной под определенным ракурсом. Изящно сделано — Гарри одновременно и жаждет внимания, и избегает его, верит в себя и свою миссию, не рассчитывая сил и не думая о последствиях. 

Гарри — созданный символ. Полукровка, воспитанный маглами, побеждает самого сильного представителя от чистокровных — идеальная иллюстрация «важно не то, кем ты родился, а то, каким ты стал». Дамблдор изящно продумал всю комбинацию, даже его дальнейшее будущее — легендарный аврор. Профессору Снейпу очень удачно дают должность преподавателя ЗОТИ — после 15 лет отказов — именно в тот год, когда Гарри нужен продвинутый курс зелий:

— «Значит, я теперь почти не буду встречаться с профессором Снейпом, — сказал он, — потому что он не даст мне продолжить курс зельеварения, если я не получу за экзамен отметку „превосходно“, а я знаю, что не получу. 

— Не спеши, совят по осени считают, — очень серьезно проговорил Дамблдор. — В данном случае, я думаю, подсчет совят состоится завтра, точнее, уже сегодня» ПП, Гораций Слизнорт. Тут, конечно, еще есть охота за настоящими воспоминаниями Горация, но ее тоже, как квест, перекидывают на Гарри. 

Но по иронии, полукровка из магического мира (мистер Дамблдор) все равно сильнее полукровки воспитанного маглами (мистер Реддл). Беднягу Волдеморта грубо поимели в матчасть. 

«А его знания, Гарри, отличались ужасающей неполнотой! Волдеморт не дал себе труда понять то, что не представляло для него ценности. О домовых эльфах, детских сказках, любви, верности и невинности Волдеморт не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Ни малейшего! А что все это обладает силой, превосходящей его собственную, силой, недоступной никакому волшебству, — эту истину он проглядел». ДС Кингс-Кросс — Дамблдор старше Тома, и, как и Гораций, он учился по старой программе и в курсе и о магии крови, и о темных искусствах. Все, что он говорит, пропагандистская чушь — он просто был на шаг впереди со своей агентурой. Полное пророчество Трелони, информация о связанных палочках от Олливандера еще в 91-м, Дамблдор знал, какой ритуал выберет Том — а вариантов скорее всего было немного: 

— «Он сказал, что моя кровь сделает его гораздо сильнее, чем чья-либо, — сообщил Гарри Дамблдору. — Он сказал, что защита, которую моя... моя мама оставила на мне... она теперь будет и у него. И он был прав... он смог дотронуться до меня, до моего лица, и ему было не больно.  
Гарри был уверен в этот момент, что глаза Дамблдора торжествующе блеснули. Но через секунду он понял, что ему показалось. Когда Дамблдор вернулся на свое место, он выглядел таким же старым и усталым, как обычно. 

— Очень хорошо, — заметил он, усаживаясь. — Волдеморт преодолел этот барьер. Продолжай, пожалуйста, Гарри.» КО, Пути расходятся — офигительнейшая история про соулмейтов — братья по крови, реально две половинки. У Гарри — часть души Тома, у Тома — кровь Гарри. «Он взял твою кровь и восстановил с ее помощью свое тело! Твоя кровь в его жилах, Гарри, Защитные чары Лили внутри вас обоих! Он вынудил тебя жить, пока жив он сам!» ДС, Кингс-Кросс — Гарри совершеннолетний, защиты Лили там больше нет. Дело вовсе не в ее любви и защите, а в крови — они кровные братья. «Убедившись в этом двойственном соединении, обмотав свои судьбы более надежно, чем когда-либо были соединены в истории два волшебника» Дамблдор, ДС, Кингс-Кросс — магия крови не Берти Боттс, как и вся магия, у нее свои законы, она намного сложнее. 

История с палочками довольно запутанна. Но решающим, пожалуй, был бой на кладбище в КО, когда они на палочках (простите за двусмысленность) выяснили кто сильнее — на взаимосвязанных палочках, сами соединенные «более надежно, чем когда-либо были соединены в истории два волшебника». И Гарри тогда победил в поединке воли, потому что ему действительно было нечего терять и он смирился со своей смертью. А дальше «Так что твоя палочка узнала его, когда он преследовал тебя, узнала человека, который был и родным, и смертельным врагом» ДС, Кингс-Кросс — Волдеморт меняет палочку, но трагическая случайность с порядком владения Бузинной палочкой его подвела. 

План действительно гениален: с одной стороны Дамблдор воспитывает героя-символ, а с другой готовит почву для сражения. Десять лет затишья и ослабление темного блока были ему на руку. С самого начала — с философского камня — игра идет на поле Дамблдора: это как-то подозрительно похоже на ловлю на живца, бедняжку Волдеморта выманивали на камень. 

— «Д—да... Голос сделался низкий, глаза вращались, и она сказала... сказала, что еще до полуночи слуга Волдеморта вернется к своему хозяину... Сказала, что слуга поможет ему вернуть силы. — Гарри посмотрел на Дамблдора. — А потом вдруг пришла в себя и не помнила ни слова из того, что говорила. Могло это быть... могла она действительно предвидеть будущее? 

На Дамблдора история не произвела особого впечатления. 

— Знаешь, Гарри, полагаю, что могла, — произнес он задумчиво. — Чего не бывает! Выходит, она уже сделала два настоящих предсказания! Надо бы прибавить ей жалованье...» УА, Снова совиная почта.  
Ему позволяют возродиться: 

«Пропал еще один человек, на сей раз магл. Естественно, на этот факт Министерство, к сожалению, не обратило внимания. Его звали Фрэнк Брайс, он жил в деревне, где вырос отец Волдеморта. Его никто не видел с прошлого августа. В отличие от многих моих друзей в Министерстве, я читаю магловские газеты.» КО, Омут памяти — Дамблдор знал, где стоит поискать Волдеморта и Питера. Что, к слову, подтверждает, что Блэка просто устранили от воспитания Гарри — сначала свидетельствуя против него — «Я сам свидетельствовал перед министром, что Сириус был у Поттеров Хранителем Тайны» Дамблдор, УА, Секрет Гермионы, а потом косвенно покрывая Питера. 

Все это нужно с одной стороны для публики — Гарри должен эффектно победить — а с другой стороны, вторая война выдаст чистокровных, которые залегли на дно, но на самом деле на стороне Волдеморта, и их таким образом можно устранить (в бою или упрятав в Азкабан) — сколько вообще осталось чистокровных после майской битвы 1998 г.? 

Волдеморт все же был не дурак, и что-то подозревал, поэтому Пожиратели выносят всю агентурную сеть: Фортескью, Олливандера и многих других. «Амелии Боунс. Она руководила Отделом обеспечения магического правопорядка. Мы полагаем, что Тот-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, возможно, лично убил ее, поскольку она была необыкновенно одаренной волшебницей и, судя по всему, отчаянно сражалась.» Фадж, ПП, Другой министр. 

Финальная битва не просто продумана, она символична, она создает новую веру, новый культ: Гарри Поттер был убит и воскрес. Его дважды поражал убивающим проклятием Волдеморт — и хоть бы что. Его, полукровку из среднего класса, воспитанного маглами. Новый мир Дамблдора — средний класс полукровок. 

 

«Дамблдор лучился счастьем, как светом, как огнем. Гарри никогда не видел человека так явно, так ощутимо счастливого». ДС, Кингс-Кросс.

 

Альбус Дамблдор воистину величайший волшебник. Он провел через глубины магии двух мальчишек-сирот, сделав их соулмейтами, устроив феерический броманс, подобно его отношениям с Гриндевальдом, как своеобразное отражение и в виде финального аккорда — всеобщее благо, безопасность и любовь. Правда, одному из сирот сильно не повезло, но это уже другая история. 

Просто не нужно называть его добрым волшебником, ведь старый принцип никуда не делся: «все это будет делаться во имя общего блага, и всякий причиненный ущерб возместите сторицей». ДС, Кингс-Кросс. Никто не сопоставил «...уже девятнадцать лет. Все было хорошо» ДС, Эпилог — после смерти Дамблдора? Потому что до этого был век форменной ебанины. 

Возвращаясь к теме классовости и «вырождения чистокровных», Сириус, Беллатрикс, которая его победила, Регулус, в семнадцать прошедший путь за крестражем, как и Дамблдор, Барти Крауч-мл. — агент, год обманывавший Дамблдора, прикидываясь опытнейшим аврором — все эти люди — боевые маги из высшего класса. Вы все еще за демократию? Тогда мы идем к вам! 

— Трикс, залогинься!

— Обожди.

Забавно что именно Крауч-мл. предложил Гарри стать аврором: 

— «Тебе, Поттер, не приходил в голову стать аврором?

— Нет, — изумленно ответил Гарри.

— А ты подумай об этом на досуге. Хорошенько подумай...» КО Золотое яйцо и волшебный глаз. Название главы звучит, как рейтинг.

— Мерлин и Моргана, кто-нибудь, утопите ее.

 

В общем, теперь вы понимаете, не стоит затеваться с гриффиндорцами.


End file.
